El Misterio de la Diosa Selene
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -…Debes encontrar a la Diosa Selene y advertirle sobre el mal que invadirá su mundo…-. Los gemelos Pines, descubren un gran secreto encerrado en el libro "3" y ahora deberán viajar a través de un portal eh intentar salvar a un mundo que se cubrirá de obscuridad eterna…
1. Prologo

**¡Holis!**

**Bueno pues tuve una gran idea mientras veía una imagen y dije ¿Por qué no? Así que aquí tienen mi nuevo proyecto xD**

* * *

**Summary: **_-…Debes encontrar a la Diosa Selene y advertirle sobre el mal que invadirá su mundo…-. Los gemelos Pines, descubren un gran secreto encerrado en el libro "3" y ahora deberán viajar a través de un portal eh intentar salvar a un mundo que se cubrirá de obscuridad eterna…_

* * *

Gravity Falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Alex Hirsch y/o Disney

MLP le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust

* * *

**"_El Misterio de la Diosa Selene"_**

_._

_._

**Prologo**

Era un día normal en Gravity Falls, Oregón. Y en "La Cabaña del Misterio" las cosas no eran diferentes. Stan se encontraba estafando a sus ingenuos clientes, Wendy se encontraba haciendo nada, Soos mientras tanto intentaba introducir un dólar arrugado a una máquina expendedora para poder sacar unos ositos de gomita. En la habitación de los gemelos misterio las cosas estaban igual que antes de sus vacaciones, así es estaban aburridos.

-Oye Dipper que te parece si vamos a la piscina por el camino amarillo y nos divertimos un poco- propuso la mayor Mabel que se encontraba de cabeza en su cama

-Lo siento Mabel pero hoy no tengo ganas- dijo el menor Dipper quien se encontraba leyendo su libro "3"

-Ohh, vamos Dipper ¿Qué acaso no piensas salir?, llevas 2 días pegado a ese estúpido libro, el verano no es infinito sabes, ¿Qué paso con el Dipper que le encantaba encontrar rarezas en Gravity Falls?- pregunto mirándolo molesta

-Primero que nada Mabel, este libro no es estúpido, segunda, aun me gustan las aventuras pero hay algo que me tiene consternado- dijo apartando la vista de su libro y mirando a su gemela a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Dipper?- pregunto de rodillas en la cama de su hermano

-Veras Mabel mientras leía "3" me encontré con un escrito algo raro por así decirlo- dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia su libro

-¿Y qué es eso que te tiene tan consternado?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

-Está bien, escucha y no me interrumpas okey-

-Okey- dijo alegre Mabel

_-"A lo largo de estos años eh descubierto un portal que es capaz de llevarte a un mundo donde seres cuadrúpedos habitan y viven en paz y armonía, pero antes de la paz tuvo que haber guerra, y la guerra que vivieron aquellos seres fue horrenda. Al ganar la guerra enviaron a los seres a Gravity Fallls Oregón, ya que estos son los culpables de los extraños fenómenos aquí ocurridos. Descubrí que al cumplir Gravity Falls 200 años de su fundación, el portal se abrirá otra vez y aquellas criaturas regresaran a aquel mundo de paz y armonía, para traer el caos y las sombras. Si estás leyendo esto debes ir a aquel mundo y advertirles sobre lo que se avecina, debes encontrara a la Diosa Selene y advertirle sobre el mal que invadirá su mundo, ya que yo le hice esa promesa que no pude cumplirle y que ahora tu estas destinado a cumplir. Recuerda "No confíes en Nadie" pero sobre todo "¡No dejes que Bill la corrompa!"-_

-¿Y qué es lo que te consterna?- pregunto dudosa esta

-¿Cómo que Mabel?, no lo escuchaste el autor de este libro dice que después de los 200 años de la fundación de Gravity Falls un portal se abrirá y que seres de este mundo cruzaran a otro para invadirlo y se vengaran, está claro Mabel- contesto indignado este

-Sigo sin entender Dipper ¿Por qué estas consternado?- pregunto más intrigada

Dipper se paró abruptamente de la cama y la miro a los ojos, -Mabel no lo entiendes pasado mañana se cumple dos siglos de la fundación de Gravity Falls…-

Mabel se paró frente a su hermano, -Eso significa que mañana se abrirá un portal que conduce a un mundo diferente al nuestro y que las criaturas como esos grotescos Gnomos ¿irán a aquel mundo a tomar venganza?- interrumpió

-Así es Mabel, pero eso no es todo…- halo muy serio

-¿Hay más?- pregunto con los ojos muy iluminados

-Por su puesto Mabel, siempre hay mas, quien escribió esto resalto las palabras _"No confíes en nadie" _y _"No dejes que Bill la corrompa"_…-

-¿Bill?, ¿el extraño triangulo de un ojo que ayudo a Gideon a quitarnos la Cabaña del Misterio?- pregunto molesta Mabel

-¡Exacto!- dijo alegre de que por una vez su hermana fuera Dr. Watson, -Pero no solo la mención de Bill es extraña, según el que escribió esto, se le debe advertir a la Diosa Selene, si no me falla mi memoria _"Selene" _es el nombre de la diosa Griega de la luna y que el que escribió no logro advertirle sobre el mal que invadiría su mundo ¿Mabel sabes que significa todo esto?-

Mabel saco un libro, en la cual su portada era una chica de cabellos largos y dorados, -¿Qué me vas a leer un cuento antes de dormir?- pregunto radiante la "estrella fugaz"

Dipper miro a Mabel con cara de "¿Enserio?", -Amm Mabel-

-Oh, vamos Dipper me miras como si dijeras que cuando se abra el portal lo cruzaremos, buscaremos a una Diosa de nombre Selene y que le advertiremos que su mundo está en peligro…- Mabel paro pues observo como su hermano la miraba seriamente, -¿Eso intestaste, no es verdad?- dijo esto último con fatiga

Dipper solo asintió, -¿Entonces que Mabel…?- dijo poniendo el puño para chocarlo con Mabel, -¿…Gemelos Misterio?-

Mabel rodo los ojos y choco su puño contra el de su hermano, -Solo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que Candy y Grenda vengan con nosotros- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Enserio Mabel?- pregunto enojado, -¿Candy y Grenda?, de todo Gravity Falls ¿Por qué ellas dos?-

-Dipper vamos, ellas son mis amigas, además ya me di cuenta como miras a Candy- dijo guiñándole coquetamente un ojo a su gemelo

Dipper se puso rojo ante el comentario de su hermana, -Candy no me gusta Mabel-dijo desviando la mirada

-Puff, claro- dijo chistosa, -Bueno iré a avisarle a las chicas que pasado mañana partimos- dijo corriendo a la puerta

-Espera Mabel, recuerda solo ellas dos deben de saberlo, no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿okey?-

-Okey- contesto Mabel mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a la casa de sus amigas

Mientras tanto Dipper volvió a recostarse y a analizar otra vez lo escrito, -"¿Quién eres Selene y porque vives entre seres cuadrúpedos?"- se repetía mentalmente el chico de cabellos chocolate

* * *

**Bueno este es el prólogo que espero y sea de su agrado. Les informo que es mi primer Crossover, no sean tan duros conmigo. También que actualizare este cada que pueda ósea mas o menos cada 10 días okey.**

_Curiosidades…_

Soos quiere sacar "Ositos de Gomita" por que yo los amo

Cuando Mabel dice -_… por el camino amarillo- _hago una referencia al camino de Mago de Oz

Otra es cuando Mabel le enseña su libro a Dipper, que resulta ser el libro de Rapunzel.

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

_Sonic-Rainbow_


	2. ¿Quien es la Diosa Selene?

**¡Holis a todos!**

**Bueno pues hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este misterioso fic de MLP y GF que espero y lean ^^**

**Le agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su valioso tiempo, ustedes hacen que continúe con esta historia, ¡gracias!**

* * *

**MLP le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex Hirsch y/o Hasbro**

* * *

"**El Misterio de la Diosa Selene"**

**.**

**.**

"¿Quién es la Diosa Selene?"

**The Crystal Empire, Equestria.**

Era un hermoso dia en la pacífica y armónica tierra del Imperio de Crystal, regido por la más bondadosa de las 4 alicorn, Cadenza junto a su esposo el reciente Príncipe Shining Armor. Pero por ahora no nos enfoquemos en el Reino sino en una de sus princesas, la más reciente Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight o Twi como la llamaban sus amigas, se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del Imperio, estaba leyendo un libro sobre antiguas guerras libradas en Equestria. La Princesa se encontraba investigando una guerra que no figuraba en ningún libro más que en el que tenía en sus pesuñas, aun recordaba cómo había descubierto algo oculto…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Twilight se encontraba junto a su mentora en la sala del trono de Canterlot, Celestia estaba ordenando su papeleo diario mientras Twilight leía un libro dado por su mentora._

_-Amm Princesa- llamo Twi a la Diosa del Sol_

_-¿Que pasa Twilight?- dijo Celestia despegando la vista de sus papeles y viendo a su estudiante_

_-Es que hay algo que no entiendo aquí- dijo volteando a mirar a su maestra_

_-¿Y qué es eso Twilight?-_

_-Bueno usted me dio un libro sobre la historia de Equestria… pero este libro no trae toda la historia ¿verdad?- _

_-No entiendo ¿por qué dices eso Twilight?- pregunto Celestia_

_-Este libro trae mucho de la historia de Equestria, pero no narra los acontecimientos después de que la Princesa Luna se transformase en Nightmare Moon- dijo Twi algo nerviosa_

_-Twilight no lo narra porque todos ya saben lo que sucedo después de lo de mi hermana- dijo algo triste _

_-Lo se Princesa, pero aún me cuestiono ¿Qué paso en el periodo de tiempo en el que usted encontró los elementos de la armonía? Y mientras usted los buscaba ¿Qué hizo Nightmare Moon?- _

_Celestia cambio su semblante a uno más serio y observo detenidamente a Twilight, -Es cierto Twilight ese libro no trae toda la historia de Equestria, me sorprende que hagas esas preguntas ya que jamás las espere, pero por ahora fiel estudiante no puedo revelarte nada, cuando sepa que estas lista, entonces y solo entonces algo nuevo se abrirá ante ti- dijo volviendo a su papeleo_

_Mientras tanto Twilight se quedó pensando en sus palabras "… no trae toda la historia de Equestria…"._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Twilight no despegaba la vista de cada palabra que leía…

"_Tras lo largo de los años muchos ponys se han pregunta ¿Qué paso que hizo que nuestra Princesa de la Noche se transformara en una Princesa de las Pesadillas? No sabe mucho sobre aquel acontecimiento sin igual, pero hay algo que se puede afirmar. Es cierto todos sabemos que nuestras Princesa del Sol Celestia, detuvo a su hermana exiliándola en la Luna, pero muchos se preguntan ¿Qué paso entre el lapso de tiempo entre el origen de Nightmare Moon y el descubrimiento de los Elementos de la Armonía? Muchos dicen que Nightmare Moon solo cubrió a Equestria en ese lapso de tiempo por la noche, otros que se ocultó hasta enfrentar a su hermana, pero hay otros que dicen que hubo una guerra…"_

-¿Una guerra?- dijo en voz alta Twilight mientras volvía a leer…

"… _una guerra. Muchos se niegan a esta teoría, ya que no hay ningún poni vivo de aquella época, que nos pueda confirmar esto. Pero a lo largo de estos años se ha dicho que Nightmare Moon creo criaturas obscuras que se alimentan del odio, del miedo, del terror, de la sangre o simplemente de la carne viva. Se dice que al Celestia derrotar a su corrompida hermana no fue capaz de acabar con todas estas criaturas así que las envió a un mundo donde no hay paz ni armonía…"_

-Princesa…- hablo un guardia de Celestia

Twilight escondió rápidamente el libro y agarro otro, -¿Si?-

-Se me ha ordenado escoltarla hasta el salón del trono, al parecer la Princesa Celestia tiene algo que decirle-

Twilight guardo el libro junto a otros en su alforja y la puso en un estante, -Okey vamos- dijo caminando a lado del guardia.

Al llegar al salón del trono, el guardia le pidió a Twilight que entrara, ya que posteriormente Celestia le había indicado al guardia que solo entrara su estudiante. Twilight camino hacia el trono, se había sorprendido ya que la Princesa Celestia, Luna y Mi Amore Cadenza estaban ahí.

-Acércate Twilight- le indico su mentora posicionada a un lado del trono de su sobrina

Twilight algo temerosa se acercó, -¿Deseaba verme princesa?- pregunto

Celestia se aproximó a su estudiante hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, -Twilight ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió hace unas semanas atrás?-

-No Princesa, creo que no lo recuerdo- se excusó Twi

-Twilight hace unas semanas tú me preguntaste sobre un lapso de tiempo específico ¿no es verdad?- pregunto caminando hacia un gran ventanal que daba a todo el Imperio

Twilight permaneció en su lugar, -Si ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo que le pregunte qué es lo que había pasado entre el descubrimiento de los Elementos y el nacimiento de Nightmare Moon- dijo mirando confusa a su maestra

-Twi hoy estamos aquí reunidas para contestarte esa pregunta- dijo Candace bajando de su trono, posicionándose frente a su cuñada

-¿Qué pero- pero creí-i que…?- dijo nerviosa y confundida la princesa de la Magia

-Creíste que te lo contaríamos cuando estuvieras lista, pues ahora lo estás Twilight Sparkle- inquirió Lunar acercándose a la susodicha

-¿Qué?- pregunto Twilight

Cadenza levito un cristal con la forma de una luna menguante, -Twilight esto que estamos por mostraste nadie más conoce su existencia a excepción de mis tías y tu hermano junto a otros capitanes de la guardia real- dijo Cadenza posicionando el cristal a unos centímetros de la mirada de Twi.

Cadenza, Luna y Celestia lanzaron un rayo hacia el cristal haciendo que este mostrara la imagen del reino del antiguo Equestria.

-Veras Twilight hace mucho tiempo cuando Luna y yo éramos más jóvenes…- dijo Celestia mientras el cristal representaba cada palabra.

_**Mi POV **__(a partir de aquí narro yo los cosas no Luna, ni Celestia ni Cadenza.)_

_Hace mucho tiempo en el antiguo reino de Equestria, Vivian dos hermosas unicornios aladas ambas eran hijas del Sol y la Luna. La mayor Celestia se encargaba de traer la luz del Sol a todos los rincones del mundo, mientras la menor Luna, traía la obscuridad de la noche acompañada por unas luces destellantes llamadas estrellas. Así ambas daban equilibrio a la naturaleza y a los ponis que ahí habitaban. Pero tras los años, la menor Luna, se cansó de ver a los ponis convivir, quererse y amarse en el dia, sin dejarle ninguna emoción o sentimiento a la noche. Un dia fatal la menor se cansó definitivamente y confronto a su hermana para exigirle lo mismo que tenía el dia. _

-… Lo siento Luna pero sabes que eso no puede ser, debe haber un equilibrio, debe haber noche y dia, debe haber descanso y juegos…-_ fue la respuesta de la joven Celestia_

_Luna invadida por el odio y la amargura de no poseer lo que tenía su hermana, se transformó en una criatura de pesadillas, se transformó en Nightmare Moon. Al ser corrompida sumió a su reino en la obscuridad eterna. _

_Celestia intento de todas las maneras detener a su hermana, pero las pesadillas y el odio era demasiado para la princesa del Sol. Durante un tiempo Nightmare Moon sumió al reino en la noche eterna, mientras su hermana buscaba en ese entonces solo una leyenda._

_Celestia anteriormente había leído sobre seis rocas mágicas, con un poder que superaba cualquier otro, un poder que era capaz de acabar con Nightmare Moon. Paso días buscando y siguiendo las pistas de estos elementos pero Celestia no sabía lo que su hermana en ese momento planeaba._

_Nightmare Moon sabia de lo que Celestia era capaz, tal vez en ese entonces desconocía los planes de su hermana, pero eso no le importó ya que ella también tenía los suyos… con su temible magia de sombra, junto el miedo y el terror disperso por los ponis y los transformo en unas criaturas que causaban terror y muerte en Equestria. Estas criaturas se expandieron por todo el reino causando una guerra entre ponis y seres oscuros que amenazaba con destruir esta ex pacifica tierra. _

_Un dia en el viejo Castillo de las hermanas Nobles, nuestra Princesa del Sol radiante apareció frente a la temible Nightmare Moon y a sus soldados pesadillas. _

_-Eres una estúpida al querer confrontarme Celestia- dijo burlonamente Nightmare_

_-¡No dejare que sumas al reino en la noche eterna Nightmare Moon, así como tampoco dejare que sigas corrompiendo el alma de Luna!-_

_-¡Luna ya no existe!, ¡La estúpida débil que era tu hermana se fue, ahora estoy yo aquí!- confronto Nightmare a Celestia_

_-¡No dejare que esto siga así!... ¡No me dejas otra opción… no me dejas más que enviarte a un lugar donde no puedas infundir el temor, el odio y la guerra en Equestria!- reclamo Celestia_

_Así una guerra se vivió entre estas hermanas, una sumida en le obscuridad y la otra en la luz, pero esta última tenía a su lado el poder de "Los Elementos de la Armonía". Mientras las Alicorns luchaban entre sí, los ciudadanos de la antigua Equestria intentaban con todas sus fuerzas y recursos parar a las criaturas creadas por Nightmare Moon, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. _

_Pero una luz ilumino el corazón de todos, Celestia habría logrado vencer a su corrompida hermana, exiliándola para siempre en la Luna o al menos eso creían ellos. _

_Las criaturas oscuras no cesaban ante el derrocamiento de su Emperatriz, y siguieron peleando en una guerra infinita. Tras el alzamiento definitivo del sol, estas criaturas bajaron la guardia y fue cuando Celestia lanzo un gran y poderoso hechizo, creando un vórtice tridimensional que arraso con todo rastro de esas criaturas, enviándolas a un lugar que no conocía la paz ni la armonía, si bien es cierto que esos seres de otro mundo no merecían estas criaturas de obscuridad, Celestia tenía que decidir entre sus súbditos o seres desconocidos hasta ahora: la respuesta era clara. _

_Según la leyenda del viejo Equestria, cuando pasen 200 años después del alzamiento de un pueblo en aquel mundo sin paz ni armonía, todo el sistema solar se alineara formando un vórtice. Cuando esto suceda un portal se abrirá entre Equestria y aquel mundo, y las criaturas de sombras regresaran a llevar a su reina de vuelta al trono._

_**FIN POV **_(A partir de aquí vuelvo a narrar yo, solo que sin efectos dramáticos y tantos sustantivos xD)

Twilight no podía creer lo que escuchaba, es cierto ella había cruzado el espejo que la llevo a un mundo de seres que caminan en dos patas y usan unas manos, pero ¿acaso habrá más mundos aparte de Equestria y del otro lado del espejo?

-Twilight sé que es difícil de creer y analizar pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Cadenza con un semblante de preocupación

-¿Mi ayuda?- pregunto igual de preocupada Twi

-Así es Twilight, mañana se cumplirán 200 años del alzamiento de un pueblo en aquel mundo, ese significa que mañana tras alzarse el sol por la mañana, el portal se abrirá y aquellas criaturas regresaran y vendrán por Luna- dijo aun preocupada Candase

-¿Pero que puedo yo hacer?- dijo dudosa la recién coronada

-Twilight tal vez no recuerde totalmente todo lo que me sucedió después de transformarme en Nightmare Moon, pero hay algo que si recuerdo…- dijo la Princesa de la noche

-¿Y qué era eso?-

-Recuerdo que al estar en la luna, luego de siglos, mi alma de fortaleció y fui capaz de separarme del control de Nightmare Moon, así que viaje del otro lado del portal, creyendo que podía hacer algo para que esas criaturas no regresasen a Equestria, pero mi intento fue en vano ya que un pueblo ya se había alzado…- dijo agachando la cabeza nuestra princesa

-¿Entonces qué hizo?- pregunto temerosa Twilight

-Resignada decidí regresar a la luna junto a Nightmare, pero antes de eso conocí a un potro humano… creo que así se llamaban… al verlo creí que era una criatura de obscuridad pero al conocerlo bien pude notar que no era de obscuridad sino de luz… no recuerdo su nombre pero recuerdo que me conto todo acerca de su mundo, al tenerle confianza decidí contarle lo que en realidad era… primero el niño no me creyó hasta que le enseñe lo que era capaz de hacer … antes de mi partida de vuelta a la luna le conté sobre esas criaturas de las cuales el tomo nota en varios libros, el me prometió que cuando su pueblo cumpliera 200 años después de su fundación el cruzaría el portal y nos ayudaría a detener a estas criaturas- finalizo Luna

-Twilight necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos que busques donde se abrirá el portal y que cuando se habrá nos ayudes con las criaturas que entran de este- dijo Cadenza

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Twilight tú fuiste hasta ahora aparte de Celestia la único que logro cruzar el espejo y salir de este sana y salva, además de que tú y tus amigas son ahora las nuevas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía- dijo Luna

-¿Pero qué puedo yo hacer?- dijo preocupada Twilight

-Como dijo antes Cadenza, tu deber será encontrar el portal y traer ante Luna al ser que lo cruzara ya que el convivio con todas las criaturas de obscuridad, aquel ser será de gran ayuda para detener a las criaturas creadas por Nightmare Moon- hablo por fin Celestia

-¿Cómo sabré donde comenzar la búsqueda?-

-Nadie lo sabe Twilight, ni siquiera nosotras, pero el portal causara tal magnitud que será visible en cualquier lugar al que el sol llegue- dijo Celestia

-Por ahora regresa a Poniville con los demás elementos, cuéntales todo lo que dijimos, pero recuerda fiel estudiante un gran mal se acerca y tal vez la amistad no sea suficiente- finalizo Celestia

Cadenza guio a una impactada Twilight hasta la puerta del Castillo, al estar ahí Cadenza se detuvo, -Twilight hay algo más que debes saber-

-¿Qué más debo saber?-

-Mis tías no querían que lo supieras pero debo contártelo para que te prepares, dos grandes males guiara a las criaturas, un mal que no conoce la paz ni mucho menos la armonía y otro que solo conoce la agonía y el odio, trataran a toda costa de regresar a Nightmare Moon al poder, ten mucho cuidado ya que trataran de alejarte a ti de tus amigas, ten mucho cuidado con Bill y el numero "2"- dijo Cadenza antes de cerrar la puerta dejando al otro lado a una muy asustada Twilight

* * *

**Bueno este es el final… el primer quería que fuera para Gravity Falls y el segundo para MLP a partir del 3º capitulo ya habrá combinación… solo quería aclarar cosas :) **

_Curiosidades…_

_-Ninguna_

**Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
